inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichino Nanasuke
Ichino Nanasuke (一乃七助) is a character that appears in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. He's the previous captain of the second team of Raimon before the members quit, but he is now a member and a midfielder for the first Raimon team. He is close friends with Aoyama Shunsuke. In the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, he is a midfielder for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"A calm boy with a strong sense of responsiblity who supports the team as a strategist."'' Appearance He has short, gray with red hair at the side, and blue eyes which don't seem to have pupil in them.﻿ He is shown to be taller than his friend, Aoyama Shunsuke. He used to wear the Raimon second team uniform before the members quit, he now wears the Raimon first team uniform. His hair has some similarity as Yagami Reina and Shuu's hairstyle, the only difference is the color of their hair. His eyeshape is pretty similiar with Beta's. Personality He seems to care about his friend, Aoyama Shunsuke a lot and is seen to be with him most of the time in the series. He also cares about soccer with his friend, the main reason why both of them came back and joined Raimon. Plot (GO) After his team gets beaten by Tsurugi really badly, he quits the Raimon team and says his goodbye to the Raimon's first team captain Shindou, openly stating that the soccer club is over. Even though he quit, he still cares about the soccer club, saying to Aoyama that he doesn't want it to be out of their hands. Later, he and Aoyama come across the soccer club sign-in sheet on one of the bulletboards. Aoyama asks him if he's worrying about it. Ichino replies with a no. Soon after this, a couple of students walk up to the bulletboard. One says that they heard that the soccer team was beat by one new student, and the other was going to join the soccer club at first, but said that "joining a soccer team like that" wouldn't look good on his student report. Ichino and Aoyama overhear this conversation, disgusted. Ichino retorts, "They don't even know anything about Fifth Sector...!" Later, he and Aoyama has been watching Raimon's matches, one example is in Episode 15; they both went to watch Raimon's match against Teikoku. In Episode 18, he and Aoyama were shown to be watching Raimon's practice session. When Shindou notices them, they quickly leave. The two are again seen playing soccer on the field. When he realizes that Shindou was watching them practice, Shindou comes down to the field to talk with them about Raimon's soccer club. He was surprised to know that Tsurugi plays for Raimon, not as a SEED, but as a part of Raimon. At first both of them were not sure when they passed by Raimon. But after some thinking when they went home, with his friend; Aoyama, he decides to play for Raimon in Episode 19 against Kaiou, to which most of the Raimon members were not sure, but Shindou agreed to allow them to join. In Episode 20, they watch the match of Raimon against Kaiou in the bench and cheering for Raimon. They commented when Endou chosed Tenma as the goalkeeper and they learned that Endou did it so that Tenma's keshin can be released. In the end, Raimon won. In Episode 21, both Ichino and Aoyama stated it was nice to play soccer again during their match against Akizoura Challengers. In Episode 35, he comments on Aoyama's skills that ever since they joined Raimon again, he along with Aoyama has trained harder to cope up with the others and was happy for Aoyama being able to play in the match against Genei Gakuen. In Episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou can't play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back and he was also happy when the rest of the second team return. He and Aoyama returned to the second team temporary for a match against the first Team. Because of Tenma not being able to command the team easily, while Ichino is able to control the 2nd team much better, Raimon's first team is having a hard time against the second team. He was able to predict what the other team will do easily in which the second team had the large advantage. In Episode 44, he and Aoyama replaced Hamano Kaiji and Hayami Tsurumasa and use Britannia Cross to pass Bannin no Tou Rook W to which shocked Yamato since they used only a hissatsu to pass through a keshin. Then, he passed to Nishiki, who scored the 3rd goal with Denrai Hontou . He also played for the first time in an official match. At the end of the match, Raimon won with 5-4 and won the Holy Road. In Episode 45, he was seen training with the rest of the the team. When Shindou came back, he along with the team were happy and ran towards Shindou. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, he was seen with Kirino in the libary, reading a book. He didn't know anything about the soccer club and about Tenma. ]] In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccerteam. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 6, he, Aoyama and Hamano wanted to play against Protocol Omega 2.0 due to the injuries of Hayami, Kariya and Hikaru. He replaced Hikaru in the match. When he picked up the ball, Ichino got inmediatly hurt by Einamu. After the match, Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Ichino quit the team like the others who weren't protected from being brainwashed by the Sphere Device. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Both him and Aoyama Shunsuke came with the bus and later was gassed with sleeping gas. Later during the match started. Throughout the whole match against Unlimited Shining, Ancient Dark and the match against Team Zero, both Ichino and Aoyama were benched. Ichino and Aoyama trained with Sangoku. When Aoi fell, Ichino and Aoyama saved her from falling. Game appearance Hissatsu *'OF Britannia Cross '(Anime, with Aoyama) *'OF Fujin no Mai' (GO Game) *'OF White Blade' (GO Game) *'DF Air Bullet' (GO Game) *'SK Assist! '(GO Game) Trivia *He shares the same seiyuu with Kino Aki, Angelo Cabrini, Smile and Taki Yoshihiko. *His old shirt number had the same number as Shindou Takuto, and at the same time, they are both captains. *In his name, 'ichi' (一) refers to the number "1" (one) in Japanese and 'nana' (七) refers to the number "7" (seven) in Japanese *So far in all game cutscenes in the Inazuma Eleven GO where the First Raimon team is shown, Ichino and Aoyama are the 2 only other members that are not shown when the whole Raimon team appears (except for the credits scenes). *Both Ichino and Aoyama are always seen to be together no matter what situation or location. **At the same time, they are both best of friends, because of this, their togetherness can be compared to Mark Kruger and Dylan Keith. **The only time where Ichino and Aoyama were not seen together was when the timeline was altered in Episode 1 of Chrono Stone in which Ichino was with Kirino instead, while Aoyama was with Hayami instead. Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Midfielders Category:Captains Category:Wind Character Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Reserves Category:Protagonist Category:Boys Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone)